


But today the way I play the game has got to change

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: 90's kids unite, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Feels, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Makeup, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, baby mina - Freeform, briefly implied/referenced light drinking, pseudoromanesco
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: L'amour toujours. Una portiera che si chiude. Tacchi che fanno clic clac fuori da un'Audi.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	But today the way I play the game has got to change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



> Titolo preso da "Freedom! '90" di George Michael ♥  
> Ambientata in un momento imprecisato del 2019.
> 
> Grazie alla dolce metà @will_p per il beta e per essere la migliore badante che ci sia.

_L'amour toujours_. Una portiera che si chiude. Tacchi che fanno clic clac fuori da un'Audi.

Torna a casa e non si toglie le scarpe, si mangiucchia un'unghia già a zero, partono schegge di smalto nero Chanel. Appoggia i piedi stanchi sul divano di pelle, tanto è il suo e non gli scassa il cazzo nessuno. Quegli stivaloni non se li vuole togliere manco per andare a dormire, sono sessuali. Poi ci si guida da dio.

Non è che deve guidare, per guardarsi due puntate svaccato in salotto, però gli stivali aiutano. C’ha anche un mezzo durello. Quasi quasi si guarda un porno.

Cinque minuti dopo sta ancora lì a sfogliare le categorie di pornhub senza trovare niente di adatto al mood, una mano ferma nelle mutande, in attesa di ricevere ulteriori input. Niente, non lo ispira un cazzo. Proprio letteralmente.

Il telefono fa _bzz_. “Oh, zi’, ciao.”

Federica la mano amica schizza via dalla mutanda Calvin Klein a tempo record, che Bolt può solo accompagnare. L’ha chiamato Edo e non ci si fanno le seghe quando ti chiama un _padre di famiglia_.

Lauro ridacchia da solo e dopo due chiacchiere (“sì _mamma_ , so’ tornato a casa, me so’ lavato i denti e ho messo il piggiamino”), gli chiede consiglio per risolvere il dilemma della serata. Dopotutto, gli ha chiesto cose ben peggiori.

“Ma sei fuori, chiedere queste cose a un padre di famiglia!” Edo fa il finto oltraggiato. Sghignazzano. È incredibile come sembra leggergli nei pensieri per rubargli le battute. Se l’è scelto proprio bene sto fratello.

“Ao’, ringrazia che c’ho tutte le mani bene in vista mentre sto al telefono con te.”

“E che te volevi spara’ na pippa co’ la voce mia? Guardi, mi sa che ha sbagliato numero, questo non è l’uno quattro quattro.”

“Era uno sei sei.”

“Uno quattro quattro. _Poi_ è diventato uno sei sei. Ma io so’ vintage, so’ ‘n omo d’altri tempi.”

“Sì, sei un vecchio. Oh allora che cazzo me guardo?”

“Ma che ne so io! Te pare che me te devi accollà pure pe’ ste cose?”

“No, scusa, hai ragione, hai ragione. Manteniamo la nostra relazione su un livello puramente professionale.”

Ridono. Si danno la buonanotte, attaccano. Il durello non se n’è andato.

*

Il giorno dopo hanno un’intervista, un servizio fotografico, uno showcase, ma chi si ricorda più. Alle sette in punto comunque se lo ritrova sotto casa, fresco come una rosa stressata. Un paio di occhiali da sole grossi come finestrini gli copre quel poco di faccia dove non arriva il cappuccio della felpa.

Fanno colazione insieme, scorrono litri di spremuta d’arancia e polase. _Livin’ la vida loca_. Meno male che guida l’autiere.

Sul sedile posteriore, Edoardo sta attaccato al cellulare e gli fa vedere tutte le foto della bambina che ha scattato nelle ultime dodici ore. Gli dice che le manca zio Lauro e per poco non gli fa uscire i lucciconi. L’avrà vista due giorni fa ma già manca da morire anche a lui. Edo lo invita a pranzo a casa sua per il giorno dopo, _così possiamo giocare a genitore uno e genitore due_ , ride. Ride pure Lauro, ma per il resto della giornata non pensa ad altro. Mannaggia ai pupi.

*

Gli apre la porta di casa con, appunto, la pupa in braccio. È scalzo, ha una maglietta consumata e i pantaloni della tuta, e Lauro giura che se avesse delle ovaie gli avrebbero fatto i capitomboli nella pancia.

“Eccola l’amore de zio, ma quanto sei bbella? Aspetta stelli’, che zio se deve lava’ le mani,” dice, e si fionda in bagno, senza filarsi Edo di striscio.

“Ao’, e a me non me saluti?”

“Ma chi te conosce a te, io so’ qua pe’ na cosa sola,” e con le mani finalmente pulite accarezza delicatamente la testolina della bimba, due occhioni chiari e intelligenti che lo fissano immediatamente. Una tenerezza infinita.

“Tièlla ‘n attimo te, che io c’ho le cose sul fuoco,” annuncia Edo, che gli passa il fagottino con una naturalezza incredibile, non prima di averle spiaccicato un bacio a schiocco su una guanciotta.

Lauro non aspettava altro, si mette a ondeggiare al rallentatore come se ballasse il reggae con la pupa in braccio, inizia a parlarle, a raccontarle della sua giornata in terza persona. Non si accorge del tempo che passa, né del profumo di roba al forno che viene dalla cucina.

“... e poi zio Lauro je fa, senti zi’, tu non me le puoi chiedere, queste cose, perché sai, non sta bene chiedere--” si interrompe quando si accorge di Edo, una teglia fumante di timballo veg tra i guantoni, poggiato allo stipite della porta, un sorriso piccolo piccolo che si allarga a ogni secondo in più che lo guarda e diventa enorme.

“Vieni, è pronto,” dice quasi sottovoce.

“E la pupa?”

“Ci penso io.”

Mangiano tutti e tre in un silenzio beato, la piccola attaccata al biberon tra le braccia del padre, Lauro che li osserva ingozzandosi felice di pasta al forno. Quello scemo di Edo si fa pure imboccare perché non ha più mani libere.

“Dimme te se devo fa’ da zio a lei e da balia a te. Sta’ zitto, non se parla co’ la bocca piena.”

Edo mastica le proteste e le inghiotte. Sorride come uno scemo, con un pezzo di pasta incastrato tra i denti. È la cosa meno sexy che Lauro abbia mai visto.

Il vino è buono, gli amari pure. Fanno il ruttino tutti e tre e poi la pupattola va in coma tra le braccia della zia Laurella.

“Sei sicuro che la vuoi tenere te? T’avviso che te potrebbe rigurgita’ sulla polo. A me ‘na volta m’ha sbrattato in un orecchio mentre dormivamo sul divano.”

“Ok, forse non so’ pronto ancora a un livello de genitorialità così alto,” dice, e gliela riconsegna.

“Aspetta de doveje cambia’ il pannolino e poi ne riparlamo.”

“Capirai, quello è il top level, è il boss finale, non c’arriverò mai.”

“Il boss finale a Boss Doms je fa na pippa.” Ridono come due cretini. La pupa approfitta di quel momento per, inevitabilmente, fare il rigurgitino addosso al papà.

“Eccallà, che t’avevo detto? Meno male che stavolta ha beccato solo la maglia.”

Lauro ride, occhieggia la tv accesa col muto, attende sul divano Edo che è andato in bagno a pulire il macello.

Quando torna non ha più né la figlia, né la maglia.

“Me sa che te sei perso qualcosa pe’ strada.”

“Lassa perde zi’, era l’ultima maglietta pulita che c’avevo. Me l’ha fatte fuori tutte, sta delinquente.”

Lauro cambia posizione sul divano, il ragazzo madre si accascia accanto a lui.

“Non parlare così di mia nipote o t’ammazzo. È un angelo prezioso e innocente incapace di alcun male. Cosa ne hai fatto, eh?” Gli punzecchia il fianco con il ditone del piede.

“L’ho messa in lavatrice. La maglietta, non mi’ figlia. Quella sta nella culla.”

“Sei sicuro che non te sei sbagliato?”

“Oh cazzo.” Edoardo si nasconde il viso tra le mani e sghignazza.

“Non lo devi di’ manco pe’ scherzo! Adesso te meno,” Lauro gli lancia un cuscino in piena faccia, “assassinoh!” e giù di pizzicotti sul braccio.

“Ahio! E sta’ fermo, co’ ste manacce,” Edo gli blocca i polsi e in zero virgola stanno facendo la lotta.

Non si sa come, finiscono l’uno a cavalcioni dell’altro. Lauro, scorretto come sempre, pianta un morso letale sulla spalla del povero Doms che è costretto a soffocare in un cuscino l’urlo che stava per lanciare. Invece sibila: “Ao’, ma che te sei ‘mpazzito? M’hai fatto male!”

“Eddai che t’è piaciuto,” ride quell’altro, senza fiato. Da qualche parte, in un angolo remoto della propria coscienza, spera di avergli lasciato i segni.

“Pòi fa’ de mejo.”

“Ah sì? Ne vuoi 'n altro?” Ride e ride, Lauro, tanto si scherza.

“Sì, grazie. Però impégnatece stavolta.” Edo lo guarda strano, divertito ma anche aperto, onesto.

“Allora vie’ qua.” Se lo tira addosso, Lauro, steso com’è su quel divano, quel cretino mezzo nudo a cavalcioni che gli ha appena chiesto di dargli un altro morso. E lo morde sull’altra spalla, cioè, non proprio sulla spalla, più vicino al collo. Diciamo dove le due parti si incontrano. E in più, siccome è proprio fastidioso e scorretto, ci mette pure una bella dose di labbra, e invece di mordere--

“Ma che, me stai a fa’ ‘n succhiotto?”

Rimane immobile, con il pezzo di spalla-non-proprio-collo ancora in bocca. Mugugna qualcosa.

Doms ridacchia, “che ‘mbecille,” però non fa nulla per farlo smettere, anzi, gli si rilassa addosso e scopre di più il collo.

A questo punto, Lauro che deve fare? Ne approfitta e gli accarezza la schiena nuda mentre continua il suo lavoro certosino di risucchio. Edo rabbrividisce e gli respira addosso. Lauro è certo che in quel momento potrebbe fargli di tutto e non riceverebbe obiezioni. Questa cosa lo mette in una posizione un po’ scomoda, ma tipo letteralmente, perché comincia a sentire un’erezione in arrivo e non ha idea di come gestirla.

In realtà non ha idea di come gestire un sacco di cose, ma si va avanti a orecchio.

*

Non è che bisogna spiegarsele per forza, le cose. Ci sono pezzi di vita che si incastrano come un puzzle, e persone che si migliorano a vicenda come il miele e il formaggio. Ci sono volte in cui la verità è talmente semplice, che ancora prima di dirla la si è già accettata.

*

Nell’ultimo anno la vita è turbinata loro intorno, senza un attimo di pausa, tantomeno di noia, perciò a Lauro manca un po’, la noia.

“Te va se c’annoiamo un po’ insieme?” gli chiede al telefono, due giorni dopo.

“Che c’avevi in mente?”

“Non lo so, potemo anda’ al mare. Guardamo le onde, se famo du’ palle così…”

“Sei proprio un romanticone, Laure’.”

Al mare non c’è un’anima. Troppo fresco, troppo vento, troppo in mezzo alla settimana pure per le coppiette.

Seduti sulla spiaggia, su una coperta da picnic della nonna di qualcuno, imbacuccati con solo la punta del naso fuori, sembrano due terroristi o un quadro di Magritte. Sul lungomare passa un vecchio in bici che gli urla _ricchioniii_ e li fa scoppiare a ridere. Lauro poggia la testa sulla spalla di Edoardo, chiude gli occhi e inspira.

Si risveglia con un mezzo salto. Il sole ha cambiato posizione, loro no.

“Oh no, Edoà,” si lamenta, “me so’ addormentato e non me so’ annoiato per niente.”

*

I segni sul collo sono già spariti. Si stanno mettendo lo smalto sui piedi a vicenda, e Doms gli racconta che Vale ha riso tantissimo quando li ha visti. “Ha detto che ci voleva vedere, a pomiciare come due adolescenti sul divano nuovo.”

“Non abbiamo pomiciato!” La faccia oltraggiata di Lauro è comica, anche perché avrebbe voluto, avoja se avrebbe voluto.

“Avremmo potuto.” Edo scrolla le spalle e soffia sulle sue dita per farle asciugare.

*

Ci vorrebbe forse un po’ più di comunicazione esplicita, ma non sono mai stati bravi in questo. Si sono sempre adagiati sul fatto di leggersi quasi nel pensiero, di comunicare con la musica, con i testi. Ma certe cose ti rendono un po’ troppo insicuro per essere certo, e un po’ troppo vulnerabile per scriverci su.

D’altro canto, complicarsi la vita è proprio una cosa da non fare, al momento. Accettare quello che il vento ti porta, però, questo Lauro lo può fare. È una vita che lo fa.

*

Perciò una sera succede che le luci sono basse, lo stereo manda Miles Davis e la tv è spenta, e Lauro e il Domsetto sono sobri (l’erba non conta). È una combinazione molto strana. Stanno studiando come mettersi il blush a seconda della forma del viso, è tutta la sera che si accarezzano gli zigomi a vicenda come in una soap opera sudamericana.

“Eddai, sta’ fermo.” Edo non trova pace, è agitato come un labrador prima di un terremoto. Lauro tenta di tenergli la faccia con una mano mentre con l’altra tiene il pennello. Il risultato è che ora Doms ha il naso color Big Babol.

Lauro, le guance come Heidi (è risaputo che Doms sia un make up artist assai migliore di lui), gli spiattella una mano in faccia come se gliela volesse rimescolare. Il colore, sorprendentemente, non va a finire nei punti giusti come per magia. In compenso adesso il suo viso è tutto stropicciato e rosa scuro.

Si fanno le foto sceme così, coi peggio filtri insta, poi cominciano a pasticciare sul serio e si mettono il rossetto sulle palpebre (“un’antica ricetta sciamana”), Edo ha improvvisamente delle sopracciglia, Lauro ha un cazzetto disegnato col kajal (immancabile) al posto del terzo occhio. Poi uno si mette il lucidalabbra e stampa un bacio all’altro per passarglielo, sembrano due clown, ma non si sono ancora staccati e sa tutto di plastica e cosmetici costosi, è un limone appiccicaticcio ma pur sempre un limone, oh cazzo, stanno limonando davvero, cazzo, come da ubriachi, ed è perfetto, oddio, davvero, perfetto.

Si sospirano in bocca e non si staccheranno mai più, mai più, diobbuono. Edo fa sul serio con la lingua, come se non aspettasse altro, ma Lauro usa i denti, è superefficace, e quell’altro fa dei suoni con la gola che non dovrebbero essere legali. Gli prende il collo tra le mani e gli traccia la mandibola con i pollici. Che cazzo di ossatura perfetta, t’hanno scolpito gli dèi romani, Edoà, vorrebbe dirgli, ma sta zitto, non si parla con la bocca piena.

Con poco fiato si staccano, ma non vanno da nessuna parte. Rimangono appiccicati, fronte contro fronte (prova a dirlo veloce), ridacchiano, “che schifo, c’ho il lucidalabbra pure dentro al naso”. Quello dopo dovrebbe essere un bacetto per dire _questo poi basta_ , ma ricominciano immediatamente a mangiarsi la faccia a vicenda come se si volessero struccare con la saliva, è un macello e farebbe davvero schifo se non fosse così piacevole, cazzo. Ma quando gli ricapita di poter fare quello che vuole con quel collo?

“Senti, quanto te fanno schifo le erezioni altrui?” Tenta di sussurrarglielo all’orecchio in modo sexy, ma teme di suonare più come un maniaco.

“Zero, stelli’,” e bingo, cazzo, Lauro non aspettava altro. Comincia a togliersi i vestiti come se stessero andando a fuoco, rimane incastrato nei pantaloni e quell’altro ride mentre lo guarda lottare sgambettando come una vecchia all’acquagym. Ogni tanto sa essere veramente sensuale e disinibita, ma non è questo il giorno.

“Eddài, damme na mano,” si lamenta. Edo, mosso a pietà, gli sfila i jeans e li lancia via, poi si spoglia anche lui e porcoggiuda Lauro ha dei capezzoli da paura, è tutta una sfilza di _oddio sì_ , è mega sensibile e gli si struscia addosso come una gatta in calore, tanto che finiscono a rotolare per terra, e meno male che c’è il tappeto peloso ad attutire l’impatto altrimenti sarebbe già svenuto, o forse non è proprio colpa dell’impatto ma de quelle manacce sante che Lauretto gli sta passando sulle cosce.

Se continuano a strusciarsi così finirà tutto molto presto, ma la pazienza non è una virtù che appartiene a nessuno dei due. Questa cosa che stanno facendo riesce pure a far stare zitto Lauro, o forse è perché si è preso in bocca due dita di Edo e le sta succhiando come se sapessero di coca cola. Gli sta spappolando il cervello, è sciolto, tra un po’ gli colerà dalle orecchie, se lo sente.

“Cazzo però quant’è strano,” gli sussurra Lauro sul collo con quella voce da hotline prima di continuare a divorarselo.

“Cosa?” riesce a rispondergli con gli ultimi tre neuroni rimasti intatti.

Lauro ridacchia, gli vibra addosso, la sente sullo sterno quella risatina, come fosse una cassa di risonanza. “Non lo so, sentire sta tozza qua--” gli passa una mano sul pacco come se niente fosse, come se non si aspettasse di sentirlo risucchiare tutta l’aria della stanza, tutta insieme “-- invece che, boh, piatto. Hai capito, no?”

No, Doms non ha ben capito se era tutta una tattica per mettergli le mani sulle mutande con disinvoltura e nonchalance o se gli sta esprimendo una certa insicurezza. Sempre meglio verificare. “Se vuoi ci fermiamo, non c’è problema--”

“Ma scherzi? Me sto a eccità come un regazzino, che non lo senti?” E giù di colpo di bacino, lento, roteante, come una spogliarellista scafata, che se continua così Edoardo viene nelle mutande entro i prossimi dieci secondi. Che poi non è un’idea così malvagia, anzi, ora che ci pensa, è proprio il caso di prendersi una bella manciata di culo di Lauro tra le mani e spingerselo addosso. Ammazza che sospiri che gli stanno venendo fuori. Forse tenergli la bocca libera non è proprio una cattiva idea.

Durano un altro minuto scarso prima di gemere _oddio cazzo_ senza ritegno ed, effettivamente, venire nelle mutande a distanza di due secondi l’uno dall’altro.

“Porca troia, zi’,” è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire Lauro appena ritrova il fiato e le forze per articolare due parole. È rotolato a fianco di Edo. Stanno ancora per terra, appiccicati, a fissare il soffitto.

Per fortuna sul tavolino lì a fianco c’è una canna già girata che li aspetta. Fumano in silenzio, un tiro al minuto, un’eternità di pausa ma sono troppo molli e rilassati per farci caso. Ogni tanto girano la testa, si guardano, ridacchiano come due cretini.

Alla fine Lauro si alza, torna con delle mutande diverse e gliene lancia un paio pulite. “Stavo a fa’ il wafer, e pure te me sa. Toh, tanto c’avemo la stessa misura.”

*

Altro giro, altra intervista, altro set. Lo truccano da dio, lo vestono da zoccola, un tipo gli pareggia i capelli con la macchinetta. Nella sedia accanto stanno rinfrescando il colore a Doms che intanto chiacchiera con la truccatrice. Tutto sto jet set sembra quasi quotidianità.

Alla fine gli fanno mettere degli occhiali da sole che coprono tutto il lavoro di make up. Insiste per fare due scatti senza. Quelle ciglia stralunghe vanno mostrate al mondo. Le sbatte civettuolo flirtando con la camera, si porta una mano al mento, _uh la la_. Si diverte come una pischella a un pigiama party.

Da dietro il fotografo Edo gli fa le boccacce, poi si aggiunge per gli scatti in coppia, fa finta di fare il serio, con la faccia neutra e l’aria da pro. Si appoggiano spalla a spalla e sembrano due _Charlie’s Angels_ mentre il fotografo pensava più a un mood da _Blues Brothers_. Peggio per lui.

*

Si fa un po’ più caldo, da foulard di seta che svolazza. Tornano al mare, c’è più gente. Al bar, Lauro, un metro e novanta di bambinone con tanto di pinocchietti, maglietta a righe e occhiali da sole tondi, si prende un ghiacciolo al limone. Lo voleva all’amarena ma se li sono già finiti, sti infami.

Sembra un modello di Jean Paul Gaultier, con quelle spalle larghe, le gambe infinite e il fazzoletto al collo. Gli manca il cappellino da marinaio.

Edo gli ruba il ghiacciolo dopo circa due secondi, beccandosi una pacca su un fianco. Finiscono come sempre a passeggiare incollati, il braccio di Lauro intorno al busto di Edoardo, il ghiacciolo nuovamente in bocca al legittimo padrone.

Edo se lo rimira da due centimetri di distanza mentre succhia quel benedetto ghiacciolo leccandosi pure le goccioline, poi glielo ficca in bocca ed è come se si stessero baciando in tre, loro due e il ghiacciolo.

Tornano alla macchina e non ce la fa più, butta a sedere Lauro sul sedile posteriore e gli slaccia cinta e pantaloni a velocità luce. Tempo dieci secondi e ha il suo cazzo in bocca e le sue mani sulla testa, due o tre santi che gli sfuggono dalle labbra e gli occhi spalancati, increduli, fissi su di lui.

Anni e anni di pornazzi e mangiatori di spade gli tornano improvvisamente utili per prenderselo tutto in gola non appena è completamente duro, e dalla soddisfazione gli sfugge un mugolio contento che Lauro sente riverberare direttamente al centro del cervello.

Pare nato per prendere cazzi in bocca, Edoardo. Nella fattispecie, il suo. La sua gola, le sue labbra, sembrano state modellate apposta nell’argilla primordiale per accoglierlo perfettamente. Ci mette una passione che sembra che lo stia pagando profumatamente. Si capisce che ci sta godendo anche lui, tipo _Gola Profonda_ , dal modo in cui lo succhia, dai suoni affamati che fa, dal fatto che non si è ancora staccato nemmeno per prendere aria, dalla cura con cui gli massaggia le palle, e tutto questo mentre lo fissa con uno sguardo che basterebbe solo quello a mandare Lauro all’altro mondo.

Invece c’è pure tutto il resto, e Lauro è destinato a durare pochissimo, anche se gli piacerebbe morire così per incidere quel momento nell’eternità. E forse un po’ muore, quando viene, perché si sente l’anima risucchiata via e inghiottita da quelle labbra incredibili, un’estasi mistica, un’epifania, la nuova Santa Teresa D’Avila.

Doms si pulisce la bocca con una mano, mentre si preme il palmo dell’altra sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Lauro sembra andato, kaput, ko. Aspetta che si riprenda un attimo e intanto si siede vicino a lui, lo rimette nelle mutande, gli tira su la zip, gli riallaccia la cinta.

Quando riapre gli occhi, Edo gli sta dando un bacino sulla guancia. “Mi sa che so’ svenuto per dieci secondi,” ridacchia, incredulo, poi gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia con calma, si assaggia nella sua bocca e si perde finché non lo sente mugolare di frustrazione, al ché si ricorda come si usano le mani e lo tocca da sopra i jeans.

Non sembra sicurissimo di quello che fa, perciò prende una mano di Edo e se la porta sopra la propria. “Guidame te. Famme vede’ come te piace.”

Edoardo deglutisce a vuoto e fuori dai finestrini c’è un tramonto pazzesco mentre le dita di Lauro si chiudono intorno al suo cazzo che non vedeva l’ora e stava già piangendo da un po’. Non vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi, ma è una sensazione troppo bella, il respiro stupito di Lauretto vicinissimo al collo, la luce dorata tutt’intorno, il calore da dentro e da fuori, quella mano che lo manda in orbita.

Quasi non emette un suono quando viene, impegnato com’è a trattenere il respiro e implodere. Sporca tutta la maglietta a righe di Lauro, che molto cavallerescamente se la toglie e la usa per ripulirlo, poi la appallottola e la butta in un angolo, mettendosi il giacchetto direttamente sulla pelle nuda.

Tornano a casa guidando in silenzio, la radio bassissima, il traffico e il vento ad accompagnarli. Si baciano ancora, vorrebbero continuare ma sono entrambi stanchi e sazi. Si danno la buonanotte pensando che qualcosa è cambiato, ma forse neanche troppo.

*

Edo sta mettendo su l’ennesima lavatrice quando si accorge della maglietta a righe nel cestone dei panni sporchi. La mette insieme ai colorati a quaranta gradi. Chiede consulto ai gatti se tenerla o no, poi un rumore di cacca apocalittica proveniente dalla culla lo convince a non restituirla. C’è sempre più bisogno di magliette in casa Manozzi, Lauro capirà.

(Non che voglia usarla per pulire la cacca della pupa, sia ben chiaro.)

*

Un paio di giorni dopo, Lauro e Valentina escono per una birra insieme. Lauro, da bravo gentleman, offre tutto e si presenta con dei fiori. Evita di salutarla con dei baci sulla guancia perché sarebbe troppo da Iscariota anche per lui.

*

“Ho saputo che stai a cerca’ de rubamme la ragazza,” esordisce Edo, rompendo il silenzio di un viaggio interminabile in tangenziale.

Lauro scoppia a ridere ma non alza gli occhi dal cellulare. “Lo sai che non è il mio tipo.” Una pausa. “Dovevo chiari’ un paio de cose.”

Silenzio. L’autostrada scorre. Edoardo decide di fare l’adulto della situazione e prende fiato. “E noi quando lo chiarimo, sto paio de cose?”

Le dita di Lauro si bloccano sul cellulare. Sembra stia trattenendo il respiro. Alza la testa, dà un’occhiata veloce nello specchietto davanti per controllare che l’autista si stia facendo i cazzi suoi, scorre sul sedile più vicino a Edoardo, e solo alla fine si gira a guardarlo.

Gli cerca gli occhi prima di parlare. Lo fissa per un po’, le pupille lo tradiscono dilatandosi. “A te te sta bene quello che stamo a fa’?”

Edoardo inghiotte la saliva che non ha. Alza le sopracciglia che non ha. “Beh, sì.”

“Perfetto,” sussurra Lauro col cuore nelle orecchie. Poi inclina un po’ il viso, si avvicina e gli appoggia le labbra sulle sue, pianissimo.

È il bacio più dolce che si siano mai scambiati, è come baciare la fidanzata del liceo, e infatti meno male che sono seduti perché quando Edo apre la bocca e usa la lingua, Lauro rabbrividisce tutto e si sente una regazzina con le ginocchia tremolanti.

Si baciano piano, si accarezzano le guance e i capelli lentamente, con tutta calma. Si prendono tutto il tempo che il traffico concede loro prima di arrivare alla location del concerto.

Dopo un po’ si staccano, ma rimangono abbracciati, a respirarsi addosso, tutti e due con la pelle d’oca.

Cazzo, so’ proprio fottuti.

*

 _Freed from desire_. Il motore che si spegne, il freno a mano che si tira. Lauro si aggiusta il rossetto rosso nel retrovisore, si slaccia il primo bottone della camicetta trasparente, poi esce dall’auto.

Ha di nuovo gli stivaloni. Ora che ha imparato a camminarci non lo ferma più nessuno. Clic clac, clic clac, il garage sotterraneo una passerella perfetta.

Si chiude il portone di casa alle spalle e lancia le chiavi sul tavolinetto dell’ingresso. Continua a canticchiare mentre accende la luce del salotto e butta un occhio sul divano.

Edo lo sta aspettando sdraiato, in mutande e calzini (‘tacci sua), una sigaretta che gli penzola dalle labbra. Ha un choker nero e gli occhi bistrati. Lo guarda, sorridendo come uno squalo.

Lauro si slaccia i pantaloni, poi si inginocchia sul tappeto davanti a lui. “Scusa il ritardo. Cercherò di farmi perdonare.”


End file.
